The present invention relates to a dispensing system for wet wipes comprising a container and a stack of wet wipes therein which deliver an improved pop-up dispensing of an individual wipe from the wet wipe stack.
Wet wipes are typically premoistened, disposable towelettes which may be utilised in a variety of applications both domestic and industrial and perform a variety of functions. Wet wipes are typically used to wipe surfaces both animate and inanimate, and may provide numerous benefits such as cleaning, cleansing, disinfecting, and skin care benefits.
One particular application is the use of wet wipes for wiping parts of the human body particularly when wash water is not available, for example when travelling. Wipes are also commonly used for human cleansing and wiping in general such as anal, perineal and genital cleansing and face and hand cleansing for example as intimate hygiene wipes such as feminine wet wipes. Wet wipes may also be used for application of substances to the body including removing and applying of make-up, skin conditioners and medications. Another application of wipes is during diaper changes and also for the treatment of adult and baby dermatitis partly caused by the use of diapers and incontinence devices. In addition wet wipes are also applicable for wiping and or cleaning other surfaces or for the application of compositions to surfaces, for example kitchen and bathroom surfaces, eyeglasses, shoes and surfaces which require cleaning in industry for example surfaces of machinery or automobiles. Wet wipes also include articles used for the cleaning or grooming of pets.
Wet wipes are commonly provided as a structure of a combination of synthetic and natural fibres, such as polyolefin fibres, viscose fibres and cotton fibres, which are generally moistened with an aqueous composition which contains amongst others surfactants, preservatives, oils and scents. The wipes are then typically packaged in a container in order to facilitate easy transport and storage.
There are two basic types of containers for such wet wipes namely, multi wipe containers and single wipe packages. In typical multi wipe containers, a flexible or rigid moisture impervious container is utilised, the wipes being folded and stacked in such an arrangement therein, so that a single wipe is exposed to and removed by a consumer at one time. These containers have a tub like configuration or a flexible rectangular package, both of which are typically resealable after opening.
A problem with the current wet wipes products is the lack of easy, single wipe dispensation from the wet wipe stack and or the container. This problem is particularly acute in circumstances of use such as when a consumer is holding a baby during a diaper change. Under such conditions the consumer readily needs to be able to pick up and separate one wipe from the container and the stack which is unfolded, using only one hand and without the wipe container being raised from the surface on which it is placed during the removal action. This however is not achieved satisfactorily with current products.
The problem of the lack of satisfactory single wet wipe dispensation from the stack and container is due to a number of reasons. Firstly, wet wipes are typically folded and either placed one on top of the other or interleaved with an adjacent wipe and placed one on top of another to form a stack. The exact location of the leading edge of the upper most wipe of current stacks is however not easily identifiable, either visually or tacitly. This is because the substrate material of the wipe is typically homogeneous and thus the leading edge of the wipe, particularly when folded, cannot be distinguished from the wipe substrate material on which it rests. In addition, the leading edge portion of the wipe also has a tendency to adhere to the underlying wipe substrate material on which it rests. Hence even tactile identification of the edge by running or dragging of the fingers across the wipe surface does not immediately result in the identification of the location of the edge.
Secondly, once the leading edge has been located, it is difficult for the consumer to grasp hold of sufficient substrate material and maintain grasp thereof, in order to separate a single wipe from the stack upon which it rests. The consumer often is only able to grasp a small portion of the leading edge such that a tight grip thereof is not established and hence the wipe easily slips from the fingers of the consumer.
These problems associated with wet wipe dispensation have been recognised in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,332 addresses dispensability of wet wipes and a method of producing these wipes. The improved dispensability is achieved by providing at least a portion of one of the end edges of the wipe with a repeating non-linear pattern such as a sine wave configuration. However, the problem of single wet wipe dispensation is neither addressed or overcome by the use of a non linear leading edge.
Another proposed solution to the dispensing problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,048, which discloses a product comprising a stack of wet wipes tilted on edge within a container for improved access, dispensing and equal liquid distribution. In a preferred embodiment, the edge of each wipe has a Gurley Stiffness greater than the stiffness of the main body of the wipe. However, the provision of such a stiff edge is in itself an undesirable characteristics of a wet wipe. Wet wipes, particularly those intended for use on sensitive areas of the skin such as baby wipes require a certain degree of softness. The edge of the wipe which is stiffened is no longer suitable for use as is indeed recognised in the patent itself, and hence the wipes have a reduced substrate surface suitable for use. Also care needs to be taken to reduce or avoid contact of this edge portion with the skin as it may cause irritation. Moreover, the stiffness of the edge again does not solve the problem of single wipe dispensation. In addition, the provision of such a non linear edge on a nonwoven substrate using current manufacturing techniques would also result in the fraying of the edges of the substrate which is also highly undesirable.
Another key contributory factor to the problem of single wet wipe dispensation from the wet wipe stack is the tendency of the wipe substrate material to adhere to itself. This is in particular, due to the compression of the wipe stacks during manufacture and storage, the actual weight of the stack of wipes themselves, and the existence of attractive forces in-between the substrate material and the composition lotion of the wipes. As a result, when the wipes are folded to form a stack, the substrate material tends to adhere to itself and the substrate material of adjacent wipes. Consequently, once the consumer has raised the wipe from the stack or pulls the wipe through the dispensing orifice, the wipe tends to maintain its folded configuration. Moreover, the wipe typically remains at least partially adhered to the adjacent wipe on which it was resting. Hence, in addition during the action of wipe removal from the stack, the adjacent wipe is also at least partially separated from the stack. As a result the consumer is required not only to unfold the wipe before commencing with the desired application of the wipe but also, to separated it from the adjacent wipe in the stack and returned this wipe to the stack in the container. This is obviously particularly inconvenient to consumers utilising baby wipes during diaper changes.
The problem of substrate wipe adhesion has been recognised in the prior art. Attempts at resolving this problem have typically resided in the provision of certain interleaving configurations for the wipes as for example described in JP 08 089 439.
However, many of the proposed interleaving configurations have associated problems therewith. In particular, when as a result of interleaving the degree of overlap of substrate material between adjacent wipes is large, then the problem of substrate adhesion is merely exacerbated such that the wipes are effectively always released in pairs. On the other hand, if the overlap between adjacent wipes is minimised such that single wipe dispensation is guaranteed, there is no recognisable separation of the adjacent wipe from the stack and the problem of leading edge identification reappears.
Another problem with the current stacking of wet wipes is that a large amount of the substrate material of the adjacent wipe is still exposed through the orifice after wipe dispensation is complete, particularly for folding configurations having a large overlap of substrate material between adjacent wipes. As a result, the wipe becomes dry and unsuitable for use and has to be discarded. EP 747 313 proposes a means to address this problem and discloses a multiple folded paper, such as wetted tissue paper, for continuous disposal through a container orifice. In this manner a maximum of a quarter of the length of the adjacent wipe is exposed through the dispensing orifice. However, such paper tissue products cannot be utilised for all wet wipe applications, such as baby wipes, as the wetted tissue paper is not satisfactory in terms of softness or strength. In particular, such wetted tissues suffer from a tendency to tear during use and hence are not suitable for use as wet wipes.
Alternatively, it has also been proposed to provide specifically designed dispensing containers, so called pop-up dispensers, to improve dispensing. These dispensers are comprised of a container having an upper panel having an orifice. The pop-up dispensers function on the principle of providing a dispensing orifice which is relatively small, and which is sized and configured so that in combination with a stack of wipes having a particular folding configuration so that the upper portion of the adjacent wipe is held within the dispensing. These containers are thus designed such that during the removal action of the upper most wipe from the container through the aperture, the adjacent wipe is elevated from the stack such that it partially protrudes through the orifice once the upper most wipe has been removed. In this manner the uppermost wipe is positioned for easy grasp by the consumer. These type of pop-up dispensers allow the wipes to be provided either on a continuous roll with perforations therein or as separately folded wipes as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,514.
Unfortunately, the provision of dispensers with typically very small dispensing apertures is not considered desirable by the consumer. In particular such small orifices prevent the consumer from being able to see and examine the inner contents of the container and estimate the number of wipes remaining therein. In addition if pop up failure occurs and the wipe adjacent to the dispensed wipe is not elevated from the stack, due to the small dispensing orifice size the consumer is unable to easily feed the wipe through the dispensing orifice and is required to dismantle the dispenser itself. Likewise a similar problem is encountered if the consumer inadvertently removes too many wipes than required from the dispenser and attempts to push them back into the dispenser.
It is therefore on abject of the present invention to provide a wet wipe dispensing system which facilitates single wipe separation from the stack and container, such that the wipe is unfolded and ready for use without any of the aforementioned problems.
The present invention hence relates to a wet wipe for wiping parts of the human body such as baby wipes and other surfaces. In particular, the present invention relates to a pop up wet wipe dispensing system so as to facilitate ease of dispensation and separation of a single wipe from the stack of wet wipes within a dispensing container throughout the diminishing height of the stack. The dispensing container comprises a container body, said container body comprising a lower portion and an upper portion, the upper portion comprising a dispensing aperture having a cross sectional area of from 14 cm2 to 65 cm2. The wipes have an average separation force between two wipes as defined by the test method herein of from 75 g/cm2 to 250 g/cm2.